Conversations
by ellesra
Summary: Some conversations are best not overheard. Response to Omnicat's challenge. Rated T for explicit use of swears and/or sexual speech.


**Conversations**

_by Ellesra_

The silence was almost deafening. Harry and Ron couldn't do anything but stare at the plumb boy as he stared flustered down at the sheets of his bed. Then came the laughter, loud and ringing clearly in the stillness.

"You- you serious, mate?" Ron gasped through his laughter. Neville clutched the sheets unconsciously, not really knowing what to say. _No, I was just kidding_, would be a little strange to say, wouldn't it?

"Well, yes. My gran never taught me this kind of things, so…" he hesitated, and Harry clapped him on the back, halfway teasingly, yet kind of unsure what to say. Neville doubted the two had ever discussed something like this. It was not normal, at least in the wizarding world, to discuss something like this with your friends. As Neville had never socialized with anyone in the muggle world, he wouldn't know if it was normal there. Perhaps he should have asked Hermione instead…

_Yes, Neville, it is perfectly normal to wake up in the morning with a turn-on for a boy in your age-group. It is caused by…_ and then she would probably drone on about the science of hormones, or whatever it was that caused it.

He really didn't want to know what she would have said if it was not, after all, normal to wake up with a turn-on.

"Who are you dreaming dirty about, Neville?" Ron asked innocently, before both of the two he considered his best mates fell against each other once more, laughing so hard they probably had problems breathing.

"I- I haven't!" he protested meakly. Harry sobered up somewhat at the boy's terrified expression, and gave him another clap on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Neville. It's normal, at least I think so," the boy who lived claimed, while continuing to chuckle softly into his hand.

"My mother says-" Ron began, but was interrupted by the disbelief of the two others that he talked with his _mother_ about it.

"Hey, she had my five other brothers before me! She would know almost better than dad!" As Neville joined in on the laughter, he couldn't help but think; _maybe it's not that bad talking about it after all._

---

"Is it possible? Why would they do it? And won't you _feel _that they're pretending?" Ron said in disbelief. Harry shrugged, while Neville watched the two interestingly. Those were questions he wondered about himself, too, after all.

"I dunno, I just read in a muggle magazine that 50 percent of all women have faked it once in their lives. Something about guilt or fear or something like that," he said, while Ron took the face of a living question mark.

"Percent?" he blinked. Neville frowned as well, unsure of what the word meant as well. It has something to do with math, he was sure, but could not remember just what it meant.

"Yeah, you know, a part of something?" When the two did not seem to understand it anymore than before, Harry just rolled his eyes and dismissed the topic.

"But why can't the girl just say she doesn't want an orgams? Or maybe ask if they can try another way?" Neville directed the discussion once more back on topic, his confusion evident.

"Girls are weird," Ron muttered while shaking his head. "I don't think Lavender would fake a orgasm," he stated, and the others chuckled at the thought.

And though Hermione wasn't mentioned, Harry knew Ron was, subconsciously or not, wondering if she would fake it, too.

---

"Do you think any of the girls in our year has had it yet?" Dean asked. He and Seamus had joined the conversation, both sitting on Dean's bed. Seamus snickered at the question, as did Ron. Neville looked kind of terrified at the notion, and Harry just looked thoughtful as he sat in his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I actually think Parvati has. You know that guy in sixth year she dated a few weeks? She seemed pretty down after getting out of that relationship," Harry said, looking at the others as they too took on thoughtful expressions for a small while.

"Hermione definitely hasn't, but I wouldn't be too sure about Lavender," Ron said, sounding strangely confident. Seamus grinned evilly.

"What about that Victor? Didn't she spend a vacation with him or something?" he cackled. Ron turned the Weasley red, and laughter once more took over.

"But seriously, you know that Ravenclaw, Susan? You know, Bones? Seriously, I wouldn't mind to fuck her," Dean said, smiling at the thought. The other boys once more laughed. "What? She's hotter than Weasley's sister, I tell you." At that, said Weasley pounced him.

A pillowfight ensued, and none of the boys noticed the two girls who sneaked away from outside the closed dormitory door.


End file.
